


Inhale

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: "Kaylee smelled like strawberries."





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for redshoeson@LJ, prompt "lilacs." Mild m/f incest.

  
Author's notes: Written for redshoeson@LJ, prompt "lilacs." Mild m/f incest.  


* * *

Inhale

## Inhale

Kaylee smelled like strawberries. Even out here in the black, weeks after they'd last had the luxurious fruits, she defied logic by tantalizing them all with her fragrance. Simon knew she had to use scented shampoo, or perhaps soap, but for some reason, she never smelled sterile or artificial. It was as if she just exuded the essence of strawberries. 

Whenever he was around her, he inhaled the sweet aroma, imprinting it on his memory. He made excuses to be near her, dropping into the engine room unexpectedly to learn more about Serenity's inner workings, helping her cook dinner (such as it was), or any of the myriad things Kaylee did around Serenity. She welcomed his attention, unable to hide her schoolgirl grin. 

He told himself that it was the sterile smell of the infirmary, the copper tang of blood drawn for tests, and the chemical odor of the drugs he administered to River that drove him to Kaylee's strawberry-scented side. He told himself that it had nothing to do with the smell of lilacs he couldn't wash out of his sheets, the soft, sweet fragrance of violet blossoms that would always reappear in his room after he'd laundered them. He told himself he wanted Kaylee because of the mechanic's sweet smile, not because he needed to get his mind off wide brown eyes that stared at him with absolute love and trust as he poked and prodded at her skin. 

But every night he'd return to his room, smelling vaguely of strawberries, and be overwhelmed by the presence of lilacs. "Lilacs grow on the River-bank," she whispered, her breath warm against his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. Simon feebly tried to push her away, but they both knew his protest wouldn't last. It never did. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she turned, lips meeting, tongues tasting. 

He'd always preferred lilacs.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Inhale**   
Author:   **Kari**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **het**  |  **1k**  |  **02/22/06**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Simon, River   
Pairings:  Simon/Kaylee, Simon/River   
Summary:  "Kaylee smelled like strawberries."   
Notes:  Written for redshoeson@LJ, prompt "lilacs." Mild m/f incest.   
  



End file.
